Episode 7201 (4th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot A drunken Laurel gets in the way of doctors who are trying to treat Ashley, so Harriet orders her home. Victoria confesses to Diane that she was responsible for Ashley's accident. Adam tells her he'll back her up to the police. The doctor explains that Ashley has suffered a seizure and they need to run tests to find out what caused it. Harriet and Sandy are relieved to discover he's stable. Finn listens as Emma admits that she's in love with James and insists he could love her too, leaving Finn worried by the depths of Emma's feelings. Adam produces a witness statement for the police but leaves PC Swirling suspicious as his words are almost identical to Victoria's. Val tells Carly that she has a plan, leaving her anxious. Leyla offers to babysit Archie, determined to prove herself to Jai when he and Megan get called to meetings. Drunken Laurel sees Sandy sobbing in Edna's arms and assumes that Ashley has died. Val dresses as Brenda, convinced she can fool the bank, leaving Bob shocked. Laurel storms into the pub and confronts Victoria exclaiming that Ashley is dead and she's responsible. Bernice arrives back from school with Gabby in time for both of them to hear her words. Finn tries to get James' flat back but discovers it's been given to someone else. Emma realises she needs to tell James the truth as he tells her he can't take anymore lies. Bob thinks Val and Carly's plan is ridiculous but Val insists she wants the shop sold before she and Eric go on holiday. Victoria panics when Adam returns and warns her the police think he's covering for her. Laurel's horrified to realise her mistake when she returns to the hospital to find Ashley is still alive. The doctor tells Harriet that they are bringing Ashley out of his coma. She's warned that there is a possibility Ashley may suffer seizures for the rest of his life. Finn stops Emma from confessing to James, covering that he left the bad reference as he wants him to stay in the village. Harriet is unnerved as she overhears Laurel talking to Ashley in his coma, saying that she needs him to pull through as she was happy when she was with him and wants to go back to being the woman she was then. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Doctor - Kirsty Dillon *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom, beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *David's *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing Ward B12 and corridors *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes